Various container shapes and sizes are used for storage and shipment of bulk goods. Among these are drums or barrels. Originally, drums were constructed primarily of metal or of metal and fiberboard. Such drums included a cylindrical side wall crimped or otherwise connected to top and bottom walls with formed retaining rings. The retaining rings were of metal. The drum would normally be stored upright on the ground or a pallet or the like. To move the drum short distances the drum would be tilted to about a forty-five degree angle and then rolled. The metal retaining rings were configured to support such use. However, the use of metal increased cost and weight of a drum, thus increasing shipping costs. Also, metal is not readily recyclable.
More recently, plastic drums have found greater acceptance. Plastic drums are lighter in weight and of less cost to produce. Also, plastic is more readily recyclable. Plastic drums are typically of blow molded construction which results in relatively thin wall thickness. Therefore provision must be made to enable the drum to be rolled, as described above, without damaging the drum. One option is to add an annular foot ring to a bottom of the drum. The foot ring aids in rolling the drum. However, known foot ring designs are often flexible which may not provide ample support for rolling of the drum. Additionally, the foot ring helps keep the drum from sliding in a truck, on a pallet or on the floor.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above, in a novel and simple manner.